The present invention relates to a chair and a reclining mechanism therefor, and especially to a reclining chair and mechanism which is particularly useful in providing an article of motion seating furniture that has enhanced stability, ease of operation, and which provides greater comfort for users.
Existing designs for reclining chairs, such as the chair disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,010, provide a high degree of comfort and can accommodate persons who are significantly taller and heavier than the average adult human. However, a need exists for reclining chairs and other motion seating furniture (e.g., free-standing reclining chairs, and reclining chairs incorporated in sectional sofas and the like) which offer even greater stability such that the ottoman or footrest can be extended and inclined at a greater angle to provide more comfort. In addition, a need exists for reclining chairs and motion seating furniture that offers a high degree of ease of operation and movement between various seating positions, even for persons who are larger than average. A need also exists for a robust and stable mechanism for a reclining chair that allows the user to recline the backrest without requiring the ottoman or footrest to be extended.
A mechanism for a reclining chair is caused to be more stable and to have enhanced ease of operation by having strut supports extending obliquely, forwardly and upwardly from pivotal connections to the base to a set of links connected to the operating handle torque tube, at the left and right sides. Preferably, the strut supports are located on each side of the base intermediate a forward support link and a rearward support link.
The principles of the invention will be further discussed with reference to the drawings wherein preferred embodiments are shown. The specifics illustrated in the drawings are intended to exemplify, rather than limit, aspects of the invention as defined in the claims.